


Everything You Deserve

by roscoesantangelo



Category: Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping (2016)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, I don't know, I wrote it ages ago and I just thought I'd share, just some cute stuff I found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscoesantangelo/pseuds/roscoesantangelo
Summary: Literally just a bunch of positive ideas I came up with for Owen, about the happiness he deserves after all he's been through





	Everything You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this is kind of weird because it's not really a story format, just a collection of concepts, but I thought they were cute, and I didn't know where else to post them! I hope you enjoy! :)

Some positive concepts:

Owen, happy, wearing his glasses and jean jacket, a flowery shirt underneath, and rollerskating in circles, pleasantly giggling as Conner and Lawrence grip each other, struggling to keep up without falling. Owen’s eyes light up as he looks at his friends, and his whole face is bright with the warmth of his smile, the weight of the sadness that he felt for all those years finally lifting away, making Owen feel light and free as he whirls around the room, laughing as he almost skates into Conner and Lawrence.

Owen walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, a woman who loves him as deeply and unconditionally as he loves her. She leans into him and tells him how much she cares about him, how important he is to her, and looks at him with pure love in her eyes, an expression easily returned by Owen, before giving him a kiss, slow and passionate, which makes him swell with the feeling of love and happiness.

Owen watching movies with Conner and Lawrence, all three squished together on the couch, despite there being plenty of room to spread out. Owen sits in the middle, holding the popcorn and wearing a Style Boyz sweater, still his original one, most of the glitter having since rubbed off. Owen leans into Conner, eventually falling asleep peacefully on his shoulder, a slight smile on his relaxed face. Conner slowly moves Owen’s head off his shoulder and onto a pillow against his leg while Lawrence covers Owen with a soft blanket.

Owen thanking Paula for her amazing role in bringing the Boyz back together, almost tearing up as he tells her how she’s improved his life, how none of this would be happening without her.

Owen, after every performance, being immediately wrapped into a hug by Conner and Lawrence, both of them gushing about what a great job he did that night.

Owen starting to make his music again, happy in the knowledge that it will actually be put to use. After a long time of only using it as a place to try and avoid the crushing sadness weighing in on him, Owen actually loves his time in the studio again, looking forward to finding some free time to mix some new beats and see what works.

Owen knowing that his friends love and appreciate him, as Lawrence tells him how great his latest beat is going to be for the song concept he had, and Conner says that they’re sure to win a Poppy thanks to Owen’s hard work. Harry later echoes their sentiments when he hears the song, making Owen break out into a huge grin.

Owen relaxing by the side of Conner’s pool, a book open in an attempt to read, laughing as Lawrence splashes water at him and tries to pull him into the water. Eventually, he closes the book and declares defeat as he jumps into the pool, throwing himself wholeheartedly into Lawrence’s arms.

Owen watching Maximus II and smiling down as the turtle eats from his hand, then watching a movie with Max in his lap, and singing him a soft song that Conner wrote about turtles before he goes to bed.

Owen starting a group hug whenever he starts to get emotional, or excited, or they’ve been apart for a few days, or really anytime he feels is necessary.

Owen and the Boyz having the first of their famous sleepovers since the Boyz broke up. Owen laughs uncontrollably, barely able to breathe, as they stay up way too late, reminiscing and telling jokes and watching movies, Owen feeling, in those moments, immensely happy, even as Conner starts telling a laughing Lawrence about the time Owen fell off stage at one of his concerts.

Owen watching old home movies with his friends, feeling a surge of joy in seeing them, the best of friends, just starting out, and knowing that they’re finally back to that, the three of them against the world, best friends forever, Style Boyz for life.

Owen sitting in the backyard with Conner and Lawrence, plucking up flowers from the garden and idly tying them into flower crowns for the three of them to wear. Owen, his hair messy and slightly curly under the crown, looks absolutely magical, and the other two, despite initially not loving the idea, actually come to like them. They end up wearing the crowns for the cover art for their new single, in a magical forest sort of theme, which makes Owen so proud when he was just happy enough that the Boyz even tried their crowns on.

Owen having just woken up, his hair sticking up at the top, curls falling across his forehead, his glasses haphazardly pushed onto his face. He drags a softly worn out stuffed owl behind him, and smiles up at Conner as he watches him make pancakes–real, edible ones–and almost chokes as he starts laughing, realizing that, as fucked up as it was, maybe those pancakes really turned his life around.

Owen baking–it calms him and he loves having sweets around the house–and he’s always covered in flour, even some smudged on his glasses somehow, and the smell fills the entire house, taking him to an amazing place. Conner and Lawrence always eagerly await whatever Owen has made, and tell him through mouthfuls how incredible he is, which always manages to lift his spirits immensely. Owen makes 6 different types of cookies over the Christmas holiday, and with the help of Lawrence and Conner, packages them up to give to friends and people on their tour crew–hand delivered by Owen in his snowman sweater–though quite a few never make it past Conner and Lawrence, who always deny eating any, but have crumbs all over their mouths, which makes Owen laugh as he pulls out the ingredients to make more.

Just Owen Bouchard, such a sweet and caring soul, being loved and appreciated, happy and peaceful, for the first time in years, and embracing every second of it, which he deserves so much.


End file.
